


Barry Calms You During A Panic Attack

by orphan_account



Series: Things I've Put On Tumblr [2]
Category: Barry Kramer - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, This was also a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been invited to be on Guest Grumps, but things got bumpy at the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Calms You During A Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like putting these here because on Tumblr, not a lot of people are seeing them.

Barry had called you this morning, and he said that you were requested to be a special guest on today’s episode of Game Grumps. Of course you had agreed, and you were on your way over there now.

“The party’s here!” You announce as you get to the door. Dan and Arin came out of the Grump room to greet you.  
“Hey! Hope your ready for a fun explosion!” Arin jokes as he hugs you, and Dan embraces you too.  
“I’m excited, I can’t wait to be you, Danny!” You joke with him.  
“Yeah, okay. My dad works at Nintendo!” He says to you, barely getting it out between laughs.  
“Where’s Barry at?” You ask as you pull away from Dan.  
“He’s editing some videos, you know, the usual.” He says as they start to set up.

“Hey guys, we have a special guest with us today! Y/N!” Arin says, officially starting the episode.  
“Hello everyone, as Arin said, I’m Y/N! My goal is to beat Arin’s ass in Megaman, and I think I might do it.” You say laughing.  
‘We’ll see about that now won’t we?” He says evilly.  
“Whoever does better wins, and they’re crowned as the champion! Arin is going to lose for the record.” You announce to the audience.  
“Sure I am!” He says sarcastically.  
“Let the match begin! Also, edit in a wolfjob!” You yell.  
“Hell yeah, that's my girl!” Dan says. Now, shit is about to go down.

You ended up winning, and you celebrated with a happy dance. But as you started thinking, the more nervous you got. What if that fans didn’t like you? What if they thought you were annoying? As your breathing started to pick up, you knew things were about to get bad.

“Can you get Barry for me?” You ask shakily, hoping Arin won’t ask what’s wrong. He nods and leaves the room to get him. You were trying to stay calm until Barry got here, but it was hard. Your knees were hugged against your chest, and tears in your eyes were threatening to fall.  
“Y/N!” Barry says, rushing over to where you were.  
“Y/N, you gotta take deep breaths. Everything is alright, I’m here for you.” He says, rubbing your back in an attempt to calm you down. You try to focus on his words, but the ringing in your ears is making it hard. He pulls you into his chest, and starts to whisper in your ear.  
“It’s alright, you’re going to be alright.” He says, and that gets you to start calming down.  
“Thank you, Barry.” You whisper to him, still shaken up.  
“No problem, you know I’ll always be here for you!” He says smiling at you. You were so lucky to have a friend like Barry, you didn’t know what you’d do without him. He was so good to you, and you were thankful for that.


End file.
